


The Runaway

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, Logan chooses for himself, Logan says the word fuck...multiple times, Runaway Logic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: Summary: Running away is often seen as a coward’s move, winners never run away, and adults never do either. However, for Logan... it is the only choice that his life has left him, he wants a life. A life that is his, and a life that isn’t tied to someone else’s success. So for once... He’s going to be cowardly and he’s going to be selfish. He’s going to..runaway.





	The Runaway

 

 

 

 

Roman stared down at Logan front the judge’s stand, from where Logan himself should have been seated. The jealousy that Logan felt flaring up in his stomach, made his hands clench and shake the longer that he stared at the white robe that should have been black and gavel that should have been in his hands. He could hardly recall the words that left his mouth in that moment, in the moment of such a furious rage crawling and spreading through him like a forest fire that just kept burning and burning without an end in sight. He couldn’t recall what he said, but he could feel his teeth chomping down on his tongue and he could see the way that Roman’s facial expression shifted, clearly he had said something that had made the creative side furious.

A heartbeat passed between the seconds that it took for Roman to open his mouth, and the very moment that he did, Logan knew that he was right about his original assumption.

He had said something completely and entirely wrong to Roman, but in turn… Roman said something so much worse to him.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have been impersonated by Deceit!”

The sharp bitter words had been flung through the air without so much as a second thought, and just as Roman had clearly wanted...they hit their mark as Logan felt something stop dead in their tracks as his beating heart that had been thudding so loudly inside his chest turn as cold as ice. For a solid second, Logan forgot how to breathe as he sat there staring gobsmacked right back at Roman’s perfect make-up covered face which held a look on it. A look that told Logan, that Roman had meant every single word that had left his lips, the gleam in his eyes telling so much more than those cruel lips could ever say to him.

It was a look that turned the icy tundra of his heart, into a burning inferno.

He couldn’t help but to sharply lean back as his eyebrows traveled up to his hairline disappearing into the messy bangs of his hair. His lips pressed themselves into a thin but sharp line as his eyes narrowed. “Fuck You” Logan hissed back, he didn’t regret it. No, he refused to regret those words as Roman jerked back in complete and utter surprise at the logical side’s surprisingly vulgar language. It would be a cold day in hell before Logan ever cursed the way that he was right now, and luckily..or rather unluckily for Roman. It was about as cold as Logan’s heart, as the logical side stared almost hatefully back at the creative side. His teeth gnashed together so roughly that he was almost certain that he was about to crack a molar with the strength he was putting behind his jaws.

Even so, that did not stop him or his nearly trembling knees from rising in the witness stand.

His entire body was shaking with pure rage at this point, but that wasn’t going to stop him. He wouldn’t be stopped anymore as he glared back at Roman with a look that honestly would have made anyone drop dead in an instant. “Oh fuck you Creativity.” He didn’t give a single damn about whether or not he was using Roman’s title, or if his words were seen as rude to everyone who was watching slack-jawed in pure uninterrupted silence, even Deceit, the one who had orchestrated this whole thing was staring in something akin to awe. As he watched what could be said the calmest member of the light sides, utterly losing his shit. It must have been entertaining to watch, but the fucks that he could count were at a nice and steady zero.

He could have cared less about all those who were watching, especially as he started to clamber down from the witness stand. He didn’t care about the steps he easily could have taken to get down, that would have shown that he gave a damn about their little stage production.

Which he didn’t.

He really didn’t.

“Really?” He hissed, finally landing on his feet as he spun back around to cast one more scathing glare at Roman who was finally gathering his wits about him. “Really?! If this is how I’m going to be treated for something that isn’t my fault, then fuck you!” Logan snarled, spittle flying from his mouth as he clenched fists tightened even more. He could feel his nails digging into the palms of his hands, and the sting of it didn’t do much to lessen the overall fury that was roaring in his throat at the sight of the others’ uncaring expression when he had first been called into their little courtroom.

They didn’t care, of course, they didn’t.

All this talk about emotions, and they didn’t care about how he felt about being excluded from something that he obviously would have enjoyed. It made him want to punch something, it made him want to slam his fists against the judge’s stand again and again, until his knuckles were bloody and he couldn’t feel a single thing. His chest was heaving as if he had just gotten out of a three hundred yard sprint, his teeth were barred like some savage animal’s, and his face was flushed a harsh strawberry red that made his cheeks sting like it was the dead of winter.

That much he could tell, from the fact that his entire body felt way too hot, and the air around him way too thin to get a decent lung full.

But he was past caring, not that he had the emotional depth to anyway.

Roman swallowed thickly, attempting to shove down the sheer surprise that colored his face at the sight of Logan. Of this Logan that stared at him as if he was staring down his most hated enemy, “Come on Lo,” He attempted to pacify him, to get this court hearing back in session and about something important to Thomas. “It was only a jo-”

“Nobody’s laughing Roman,” Logan abruptly but him off, his eyes glaring daggers into the creative side. And...he was right, none of the others were laughing, and none of them had even looked amused at Roman’s jab when he had first said it. Logan took a step forward, and that step might as well have been him lunging for Roman’s throat with the way that the other shrank back from him. “Nobody’s laughing...Most certainly not me.” Logan hissed, his ordinarily chocolate brown eyes as dark as the midnight sky as he looked back at Roman. “So fuck off.”

Looking around the courtroom, at the blank faces, at those who had never bothered to defend him against anything Roman had said to him. It suddenly hit him, weighing down his chest like a pound of bricks, even more so as he looked back at his host. His host that had only used him for exposition, his host that never loved him, and never looked at him in the same way that he looked at the others, and his host...who wasn’t even worried when Deceit had taken his place. He looked back at the person who he loved and cared for with his entire existence, and...he saw only a stranger sitting there next to Patton. He saw…

Blank eyes, and a scared expression of someone who regarded him as a stranger as well.

Someone who..who didn’t want him.

His throat seized at the realization, and heat stung his eyes the longer he stared at Thomas, his body trembled, but this time for an entirely different reason. The world blurred before him, and the weight that had been pressing on his chest felt like it had increased tenfold from before. Was this what it felt like to want to cry? Is that what this was? He didn’t like it, no..he hated this feeling if that was what this was. He hated it with every ounce of his entire being, he hated it so damn much.

“I’m leaving,” The words left his mouth in a rush similar to that of a mudslide, once they were out though he really couldn’t take them back. “You all seem to be having a lot of fun operating without Logic anyways, so… I’m gone.”

Almost immediately Patton’s expression changed from outright fear, to desperation once he seemed to realize just what was on the line. The legs of his chair squealed against the floor as he hastily stood up, and the loud resounding bang that carried through the air as it completely fell backwards and onto the floor made none of them flinch. All eyes were locked onto Logan, for once in his existence he had their attention, for once they were listening to him, and for once...they were understanding him.

But it was far too late for that.

“Lo-”

Before Patton could even get Logan’s name out he was cut off, with a harsh cutting motion of Logan’s hand.

“No,” He growled, not this time. This time their dear moral side would listen to him, or rather he would listen to the last words that Logan had to say before he left them. He didn’t care if they didn’t want to listen, because..regardless, they would. They would listen, and they would know just why he was leaving them. “Goodbye,” He bluntly stated, ignoring the frantic shaking of Patton’s head, and just how hastily Roman was standing up from the judge’s stand in an effort to get to their dear logical side before he could sink out.

Even Virgil was standing, scrambling over the edge of the jury stand. “Wait!” The anxious side practically screamed out the words, desperate for Logan to at least listen to him. To hold on for just a second, to think rationally about what he had just told them, to..to listen to the one person who had understood him in the days where he had been an outcast. Honestly, the anxious side was desperate for anything to work, as the three other sides all made a move to grab the logical side as he sank down. “Wai-”

And he was gone.

Patton’s hand missing him by just a millimeter, grazing Logan’s soft combed hair. 

The moral side crumbled to the ground in the place where Logan had once been, as Roman’s back thudded against the judge’s stand. His eyes were hollow and blank as he stared at the empty spot where Logan had once been just a mere few seconds ago. The numbness that spread through his chest, quickly being overlapped with wave after wave of guilt that emptied out his insides like a hollowed out rock from years of erosion.

It was just a joke.

That was all that it had been, right?

Just a joke…

Rising back up, Logan felt a tugging, a gnawing of something at his heart in the brief few seconds that he took to look at Thomas, his eyes closed as he sat on the couch. He was still in the mindspace that Deceit had summoned, so that at least gave him a little bit of time to do what he needed to do. And even so, even knowing how little time he had left, Logan couldn’t help but to look a little bit longer, at the chestnut brown hair that wavily flopped in front of Thomas’ eyes, begging to be swept out of the way with a brush. His host was a mess, and he would be an even bigger mess without him.

But that was something Thomas would have to deal with, he didn’t want him, and that was fine. Truly it was, no matter what his aching heart said to him…

This was for the best.

Leaning in, Logan’s fingers gingerly brushed the stray locks of hair out of Thomas’ face, before he backed up. At first taking a single step back, before turning on his heel and sprinting for the front door and the human world that laid outside it. The doorknob felt cold in his hand, and it felt as if it weighed a ton as he turned it. Revealing the busy street before him, a human street.

He didn’t look back as he closed the door.

Towards a new life.

A life...that would be something he chose, and a life that would choose him.


End file.
